100 Theme Challenge Kogan style
by Innomis
Summary: Warning: Slash. Kogan. Don't like, don't read!
1. Themes

**This are the 100 themes I have to choose from. If you want one of the themes to be prior to the others, just pm me with the number of the theme and what should happen.**

**The bold themes I've already covered.**

**1. Introduction**  
2. Love.  
3. Light.  
4. Dark.  
5. Seeking Solace.  
6. Break Away.  
7. Heaven.  
8. Innocence.  
9. Hell.  
10. Breathe Again.  
11. Memory.  
12. Insanity.  
13. Misfortune.  
14. Smile.  
15. Silence.  
16. Questioning.  
**17. Blood.**  
18. Rainbow.  
19. Grey.  
20. Fortitude.  
21. Vacation.  
22. Mother Nature.  
23. Crazy.  
24. No Time.  
25. Trouble Lurking.  
26. Tears.  
27. Foreign.  
28. Sorrow.  
29. Happiness.  
30. Under the Rain.  
31. Flowers.  
**32. Night.**  
33. Expectations.  
34. Stars.  
35. Hold My Hand.  
36. Precious Treasure.  
37. Eyes.  
38. Abandoned.  
39. Dreams.  
40. Rated.  
41. Teamwork.  
42. Standing Still.  
43. Dying.  
44. Two Roads.  
45. Illusion.  
**46. Family.**  
47. Creation.  
48. Childhood.  
49. Stripes.  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport.  
52. Deep in Thought.  
53. Keeping a Secret.  
54. Tower.  
55. Waiting.  
56. Danger Ahead.  
57. Sacrifice.  
58. Kick in the Head.  
**59. No Way Out.  
**60. Rejection.  
61. Fairy Tale.  
62. Magic.  
63. Do Not Disturb.  
64. Multitasking.  
65. Horror.  
66. Traps.  
67. Playing the Melody.  
68. Hero.  
69. Annoyance.  
70. 67.  
71. Obsession.  
72. Mischief Managed.  
73. I Can't.  
**74. Are You Challenging Me?**  
75. Mirror.  
76. Broken Pieces.  
77. Test.  
78. Drink.  
79. Starvation.  
80. Words.  
81. Pen and Paper.  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal.  
84. Out Cold.  
85. Spiral.  
86. Seeing Red.  
87. Food  
88. Pain.  
89. Through the Fire.  
90. Triangle.  
91. Drowning.  
92. All That I Have.  
**93. Give Up.**  
94. Last Hope.  
95. Advertisement.  
96. In the Storm.  
97. Safety First.  
98. Puzzle.  
99. Loner.  
100. Relaxation


	2. 1 Introduction

**Hey, I'm a little stuck on unexpected. I've written half a page, then I threw it away, 'caused it sucked! So I assume I have a writer's block. Therefore I decided to write for the 100 theme challenge, in Kogan style. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Introduction.

Steven Knight took his son, Kendall to the playground. His wife, Emmeline, was seven months pregnant, and their six year old son was sometimes a real hand full.

Steven looked down at his little boy. Kendall had grabbed his hand, and was practically dragging him to the playground.

"Slow down, kiddo, the playground isn't going to run away," Steven laughed. Kendall giggled.

As they arrived at the playground, Kendall took off to the swings immediately. His father watched from a distance.

Now you should know, little Kendall Knight was a risk taker, not afraid to try something, and when he saw one of the older boys jump from the swings, he wanted to try too. So, as the swing came free, he took it and swung as high as he could. Then he jumped down, but Kendall hadn't considered landing that well and he fell, face down, on the earth.

Steven got up immediately and ran to his son. But someone beat him to it. A little boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes knelt next to Kendall. "Are you okay?" he asked with a high, childlike voice. Kendall looked up to him and smiled through his tears. "I'm okay, I think. My knee hurts a little, though," Kendall said.

Steven sighed in relief. He looked at his son knee. He saw a big hole in his jeans and a scratch. The brunette had seen it as well. "I've got some bandages with me. They're in ninja turtle style," the boy offered.

"Thanks, that's awesome!" Kendall said, his eyes lit up in excitement. He really want a bandage with the ninja turtles. The other boy grabbed in his pocket and got a bandage. He carefully put it on Kendall's knee. "Thanks. Will you be my friend?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, I'm Logan," the kid, now Logan, said.

"I'm Kendall. Come on, let's play," Kendall said as he jumped up and took Logan's arm. He dragged him to the jungle jim.

Steven watched his son and his new friend playing. He knew they would be great friends for a long time.


	3. 59 No Way Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Read and review please. Real world. I don't do it in the right order, but every theme will be covered. This is theme 59. I hope you enjoy.**

No way out.

"Logan, James, Erin, anyone? Can You hear me?" Kendall Schmidt called out. He got locked in the closet, and had been in there for almost two hours now. He started to get claustrophobic. He was also wondering why nobody was searching for him, he had been on a short break, which ended a while ago.

He let his back slip down until his butt touched the floor. He drew his legs up and buried his face in his knees.

He had been a little scared of enclosed spaces, ever since his brother Kevin had locked him in bin. When he knew he could get out on his own, he was fine. But when escaping a place was impossible, Kendall freaked out.

"Kendall, Kendall, where are you?" he heard someone yell. It was Logan Henderson, Kendall's boyfriend. Finally. Slowly he got up and started pounding on the door.

"I'M IN HERE, GET ME OUT!" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

He heard Logan's footsteps coming closer. He could feel him trying to open the door.

"Kendall, it won't open," he heard Logan say. Kendall let his arms fall in defeat. He sighed deep.

"It's gonna be okay, babe, I'll get you out," Logan tried to assure the blonde.

"No it won't, and then I'm stuck in here forever and I die of dehydration," Kendall panicked. It wasn't alright. People weren't supposed to be locked in a closet. "Logie, get me out," Kendall whined.

"I'll get someone, stay there," the brunette shouted at his boyfriend.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Kendall murmured to himself, annoyed. His boyfriend could say some seriously stupid things sometimes.

Ten minutes later, Logan came back, with help. He had brought Stephen Keys, the guy who played Freight Train. Kendall could also hear Carlos and James arguing.

"Kendall, baby, get away from the door," Logan told him.

Kendall went to the corner farthest away from the door. "Okay, I'm standing as far away from the door as I can," Kendall called out. Stephen rammed his shoulder into the door and Kendall could hear a faint crack. Stephen did it another time.

"One more time," James said. And true to his words, the door broke down with the last time. Kendall Shakily slid down. Immediately a pair of arms was around him. Kendall wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Logan hugged him close and stroked his hair.

"I was so scared, Logie, there was just no way out!"


	4. 46 Family

**This is a future fic, Kendall and Logan are 25. They're married and have a baby girl.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**And thanks to all the nice reviews for the last two chapters. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! I only own Alice!**

Family.

"Papa," a small girl came running to Logan when he opened the door to their house. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her close.

"Hi there, Alice, how was your day?" the twenty-five year old doctor asked. She smiled at him.

"It was great, uncle Jamie and uncle Carlos helped me trick daddy, and auntie Katie came by this morning, she said we're going to shop tomorrow," the four year old told her papa. He chuckled.

"Oh, and what did you do to your daddy?" he asked, curiously to what their daughter had pulled off this time. She was so full of mischief.

She whispered something in his ear. Logan laughed, he didn't know how his husband was handling that. Luckily, he was no James.

"Well done, baby girl," he said, smiling. He put her down so he could get out of his coat. She took his hand and pulled him to the living room.

There was Kendall sitting on the couch, his hair dyed in rainbow colors. Alice released Logan's hand and jumped on her daddy's lap. She put her small arms around him and he smiled down at her.

Meanwhile Logan was trying to hold back his laughter. Kendall heard him and glared playfully at him over the shoulder of their daughter.

"Alice, listen to daddy for a minute," Kendall began. He whispered something in her ear. She giggled and sprung from his lap. Logan watched them suspiciously. As Alice left the room he sat down next to Kendall. The blonde, turned Rainbow colored hair, wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"What are you two up to?" Logan asked as he snuggled more into Kendall.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, I told her to clean up the mess," Kendall answered, a bit too fast.

But true to Kendall's words Alice came back, told Kendall she had cleaned up and jumped on both their laps. But Logan knew Kendall wasn't about to let this go.

But for now, Logan was content with just sitting here with his happy, little family.


	5. 32 Night

**So, another chapter to the theme challenge. It's real life.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm in the middle of a testweek, and I'm really busy learning stuff.**

**I want to thank my beta: BTRlover17. She's amazing, go read her fics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise. **

Night.

Kendall Schmidt smiled at his boyfriend, Logan Henderson. They had been on a date; it had been their first date in a long time, being busy with work and all. They had been to an amazing festival, with a lot of their favorite artists. Kendall had loved it, but then again, he loved everything if it meant spending time with Logan.

"So Logie, want to stay over at my house?" Kendall asked his boyfriend when they reach his apartment. He knew that if Logan would stay over, their night would be complete.

"Sure Kendall, I'd love to stay over," the smaller boy answered with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Kendall found Logan's shyness adorable. He couldn't help himself and leaned forward, capturing Logan's gasped at the sudden contact, allowing Kendall to slip his tongue in Logan's mouth. Logan smiled against Kendall's lips. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, burying his hands into Kendall's golden hair.

Both boys started battling for dominance. Kendall was winning until Logan pulled at the blond locks. Kendall broke their lip-lock and moaned. Logan grinned and pulled at his hair again. Kendall whined and grinded his hips into Logan's. He put his lips on Logan's neck and kissed a line along his jaw to his ear.

"Let's go inside," he whispered seductively in Logan's ear

Logan cupped Kendall's cheek and brought their lips together for another kiss. This one slow and passionate. Kendall put his arms around Logan lovely. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart

Kendall opened the door to his apartment and guided Logan inside. They took off their coats and went to Kendall's bedroom. Kendall locked the door and smashed their lips together again.

It was a great end to a wonderful night.


	6. 17 Blood

**This is something completely different. It's AU. If I get good feedback on this one I might turn it in a full story. If that's the case, you can consider this a preview, or prologue. If not, then it's just an interesting one-shot.**

**This is dedicated to BtrLover17, who picked the number for me. I hope you like it.**

**By the way, sorry for not updating anything in such a long time. I'm going to a rough periode and am dealing with some emotional issues. **

**I promise the next chapter for Unexpected is on its way.**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kendall and Logan. However, I do own the plot. **

Blood.

Logan Mitchell had a secret. A big secret, which he could only tell to his true soul mate.

You see, the thing is: Logan Mitchell belonged to a very old clan of witches and wizards. He was the thirteenth person in the thirteenth generation, and with that, he was the most powerful wizard yet to be born.

He was destined to do great things.

Kendall Knight was just an ordinary boy. He did exceptionally well in hockey, and was a pretty decent singer too, but other than that, he was just an average teenage boy.

There was just this one thing. He had befriended Logan Mitchell.

You see, Kendall and Logan had met in third grade. Kendall was being bullied by some fifth graders and Logan had come up and gave those bullies a piece of his mind.

Logan could be very scary if he wanted to.

And here they were again. Kendall and Logan. Logan and Kendall.

Logan knew that Kendall was his soul mate, even at the young age of seventeen. And Kendall felt the same. It was very hard to ignore, with all the love radiating off of Logan.

That's why they were at the cemetery in the middle of the night, standing in a circle Logan had drawn. The full moon was their witness.

Logan had a knife in his hand and a book in his other. He read the spell before putting it down.

He made a small cut in the palm of his hand before offering the knife to Kendall. He let his blood drop in the cauldron.

Kendall did the same.

Then they sat down to seal their bond.


	7. 93 Give Up

**A/N: **

**I'm back. Well, kinda. I don't know if I will update regularly, but I'm writing again, which is an improvement.**

**For those of you who don't read unexpected, I will explain why I haven't been updating in such a long time. **

**In a really short time a lot of bad things have happened to me. It was to much to handle. I was on the brinch of commiting suicide, and was really depressed. I wasn't in the mood to write. **

**But I got myself out of my depression. I actually passed my classes. My social life is getting better. I am also doing things I like again, and writing is one of those things. **

**I hope you all will like this chapter. It's not my best, but I'm quite happy with how it turned out.**

**I have to admit I'm a bit rusty for not writing in such a long time, but it did turn out quite okay.**

**Read and Review Please.**

**Ps: for those of you reading unexpected: I'm writing a next chapter, but I have little to no inspiration, so if any of you have suggestions for the next chapter, pm me. **

93. Give Up.

"Are you giving up yet, fag?" one Wayne Wayne inquires.

Logan stands with his back against the wall. He is refusing to just give up, but he know the odds are against him. He can never fight them off.

"Why ain't I getting no answer?" Wayne Wayne asked again.

His hand found its way around Logan's throat, effectively cutting the flowing of air towards his lungs. Logan tries to pry them off, but it's to no avail. The only result he gets is the tightening of the hand. Logan squeaks a little. Wayne Wayne laughs.

"You better give up, Logie. You know you're boyfriend isn't here to protect you. I don't understand why he's sticking around, he can do so much better," Wayne Wayne says grinning evilly. He knows the effect that his words have on Logan. And he isn't disappointed. Logan's eyes begin to water and he's trembling even harder now. The young genius tries to hold his tears back, but to no avail. His face is slowly getting wet from the tears that are falling down.

Logan is ready to give up. He doesn't want to endure this torture anymore. The verbal abuse is hurting him more than anything Wayne Wayne could do to him physically. Logan was used to beatings. Back in Minnesota he was always the bully's victim.

He bows his head and wait for the first hit. But it never came. Logan looks up and sees a hand on Wayne Wayne's shoulder. With his eyes he follows the hand to an arms that ends with a shoulder. Connected to those shoulders is a familiar face. Kendall. If Logan could, he would sigh in relief, but Wayne Wayne's hand was still cutting his air supply.

Luckily Kendall sees it too and pries Wayne Wayne's fingers off the neck of his boyfriend. He then pushes the bad boy away from his Logan and punches him in the face. Wayne Wayne clutches his nose, which is bleeding profusely.

Kendall takes Logan's hand and he is all but dragging him back to the Palmwoods. Logan can feel Kendall's rage. He knows the blonde is furious. But he doesn't know to whom this anger is directed. He is scared.

When they are in their apartment again, Kendall lets go of Logan's hand and stalks to their shared bedroom. Logan follows him, although a bit hesitant.

"Why were you giving up, Logie?" Kendall asks as Logan's shuts the door.

"I don't know, Kendall, he said things, and I was scared. I was so scared Kendall!" Logan says, sobbing. Everything that happened that day was coming to him, all at once.

Kendall rushed to Logan's side and hugged him close to his chest. When Logan has calmed down a bit, Kendall holds him at arm's length and looks him in the eye.

"Logie, can you promise me one thing?" he asks.

Logan nods.

"Never give up, Logan!"


	8. 74 Are You Challengin Me?

**A/N: **

**Yet another one shot. I hope you will enjoy it. The ending is rather crappy, but I blame that on the lack of sleep.**

**Read and Review**

Are You Challenging Me?

"I bet you I can beat you in a game of air hockey!" Logan said to his boyfriend, Kendall Knight.

Kendall looked up, a bit surprised. He was never one to back down from a challenge and Logan knew that. But Logan also knew Kendall could get really competitive.

"Are you challenging me?" Kendall asked, just to be sure. Logan normally doesn't challenge Kendall.

"Yes, I did," Logan said, his eyes are shining mischievously. Kendall smiled and nods.

"Alright. What if I win?" Kendall asks.

"If you win, which won't happen, by the way, I will be your slave for a whole day…" Logan says

"YES!" Kendall shouts, rudely interrupting Logan, who wasn't done with his statement yet.

"…plus I will be making your math homework for a month," Logan continues, as if Kendall never interrupted him.

"Sweet," Kendall says, again interrupting Logan.

"But if I win, which I will do, believe me, you have to be my slave for a day, and make my history homework for a month," Logan says, finally finished. Kendall frowns at the idea of having to be Logan's slave and doing his history homework for a whole month, but the idea of backing down from a challenge disturbs him more. Logan seems to know what he is thinking because he says: "Is the great Kendall Knight backing down from a challenge?" with a teasing voice.

"No way, bring it on, babe," Kendall says. Logan grins and motions for Kendall to follow him. They take the elevator downstairs and walk to the pool, where Mr. Bitters has placed the air hockey table. The stand across each other.

"The first one to get ten points wins," Logan says and he starts. Kendall easily blocks his attempt to score and scores himself.

"Are you scared yet, babe?" he asks, thinking he had already won. Logan just smiled teasingly.

"No way, you're going down," Logan answers. And true to his words, Logan wins with ten against seven.

"You lose," Logan giggles.

"Bugger. You don't want a rematch, do you?" Kendall asks.

"Are you challenging me, Kendall Knight?" Logan mocks him. Kendall laughs along with him.


End file.
